


From Thot to Not

by WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)



Series: A Very Merry Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A Very Merry Christmas 2019, Cranberri shouldn't be able to name animals, Emily POV, M/M, inside jokes gallore, somewhat serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon
Summary: There's a question spreading around the valley, who is Cranberri going to fall for? He's already made it past almost all of the available bachelor's and bachelorette's defenses. Emily is banking on Elliott while Gus is unsure of his true intent. But both are sure this is livelier than Pelican town has ever been.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: A Very Merry Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579441
Kudos: 34





	From Thot to Not

**Author's Note:**

> Cranberri isn't mine. He belongs to my friend whom I shall not name here. But Merry Christmas!

"Can you believe those two have been dancing around each other for awhile?" Emily spoke up. "Their auras are in _total_ sync but neither of them can see it!" She spun around and looked at Gus, who was calmly washing a glass cup like he always was at this time. It seemed like he hated the dust that gathered around the rim no matter how many times he cleaned it and put it face down or face up. It somehow always got dirty. 

Gus frowned and put the glass rim down on the table. "I can believe it. Sometimes Elliott can't see past the end of his nose and Cranberri is too busy on his farm and talking to every single eligible person in Pelican town to even notice that Elliott is giving him the goo goo eyes." 

He frowned when he heard a thump and looked over to see Emily slumped over the counter. Though he couldn't really bring himself to tell her to get up and clean it again, he was pretty sure that her face was clean and her outfit was prim and proper- ~~_not to mention the fact that he has a bunch of sanitizer he's going to spray on that particular spot when she wasn't looking_~~ \- so he didn't feel the need to be rude for no reason. 

Emily let out a groan and sat up. She looked at him with a look that just screamed 'get them together Gus.'

"They'll come around eventually Emily." Gus said, trying to sooth her ruffled feathers. "Love takes time and patience that can't be rushed. You can try, but that always leads to disastrous results." 

The bluenette looked at him in agony. "But I want them to have a baby now!" 

Gus raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen the way Cranberri names his animals?" Emily slowly shook her head and Gus sighed, "He has a goat named Mrs. Keisha, a duck named Ducc, a cow is named Dr. Phil. and her dog's name is c-" 

"Okay I get the point!" Emily screeched. "He's really bad at names. Maybe he'll actually take it seriously for once? Even more seriously than he took dating anyone. I know that he's got some people of both genders oogling at him." She sighed and scrubbed the counter more harshly than she'd meant to. It was a Friday night, people were due to come in soon. It wasn't a secret that Cranberri came in at random times on this specific night to get a pizza or.. Even surprisingly a salad, considering how he'd screeched to her about how everyone in this town was a vegan. 

She still had no idea about what he meant by Abigail being a cheater at the egg hunt, or about how Haley was an Audrey 2.0. Though thinking about it now, Emily really didn't know a lot about Cranberri like she thought she did. No matter what they were doing, Cranberri just........... Stared at her and willed her to go on about her life problems. Did any of them here really know him like Elliott supposedly did? 

It was at that moment when Elliott and Cranberri walked into the Stardrop Saloon hand in hand. She couldnt help it. "So who finally confessed?" She asked, looking between them wildly. 

Cranberri smirked. "I did. It was short and sweet-"

"You yelled 'Listen here you little shit, I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them' after you saw me at the dock." Elliott cut in with a deadpan, looking at Cranberri with a raised eyebrow. 

Cranberri's smirk drooped a bit but didn't stop entirely. "It worked though. Not only that but its already been a day." 

"You blew up the crops yesterday after I watered them." Elliott frowned and crossed his arms. "I got up super early and came over to the farm to do that for you." 

The smirk was gone and Cranberri pouted. "I didn't mean to." He grumbled. "A bomb fell out of my pocket." 

"You yelled fire in the hole-" 

"It was an accident love! I gave you smooches afterwards and food!" 

Emily chuckled and watched them for a minute. "And how about adoption?" 

"We're naming the kid Blueberri." Cranberri said, crossing his arms and nodding. "And then the one after that will be-" He paused when Elliott frowned. "What?" 

"Blueberri?" 

Emily chuckled and she tuned out the rest of their conversation. It seemed like Pelican town was getting livelier every day with Cranberri around.......... and she finally knew where that explosion came from. That was........... Great... 

Yeah..... No, they were doomed. 


End file.
